La Moda
by MoonstoneIce31585
Summary: [One-Shot] Después de un incidente, Tenma y Shinsuke deciden tomar una importante decisión de cómo afrontar un nuevo día que traerá inesperadas consecuencias.


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven es propiedad de Level-5**

—Tenma. Tierra a Tenma ¿me estás escuchando?

—¿Qué? —preguntó Tenma al aire—. ¿Alguien me está hablando? ¡Revélate, mística aparición!

—¡Tenma, soy yo, tu mejor amigo!

—¿Aoi? ¿Por qué tu voz suena más masculina de lo normal? —cuestionó extrañado Tenma mientras miraba el techo.

—Tenma, soy yo, Shinsuke —contestó cansinamente Nishizono.

Fue en ese instante en el que Tenma se percató de su cruel realidad, se encontraba sentando en su pupitre en el salón de clases esperando a que empezara el siguiente bloque de brutal enseñanza.

—Hola, Shinsuke, no te había visto ¿qué me decías? —interrogó Matsukaze.

—Te estaba diciendo que vieras a Tsurugi ¡Le está preparando una trampa al profesor!

Tenma posó sus pequeños ojos de capitán de Raimon sobre Tsurugi, el cual estaba colocando un borrador en la parte superior de la puerta de tal manera que la siguiente persona en abrirla terminaría con el pelo lleno de tiza. Así es, querido lector, es la típica broma japonesa.

Tenma no dudó un segundo, se puso de pie y se acercó a Tsurugi para decirle lo que pensaba.

—Tsurugi, como capitán de Raimon debo decirte que me parece una excelente broma —felicitó Tenma.

—Sí, eso —apoyó Shinsuke, que había acompañado a su mejor amigo.

—Lo sé —respondió Tsurugi con altanería—. Se podría decir que mi broma es Super Special Awesome.

—Em… Tsurugi, no sé cómo decirte esto, pero… yo no hablo portugués —confesó Tenma apenado.

—Es inglés, maldito ignorante —corrigió Tsurugi fastidiado—. Ahora vigila que nadie se acerque mientras voy a buscar una cámara para grabar al idiota que caiga en mi trampa.

—¡Sí, señor! —afirmaron Tenma y Shinsuke haciendo un saludo militar.

Los chicos observaron como Tsurugi se iba para después comenzar a hablar entre ellos.

—¿No te parece genial, Shinsuke? ¡Somos los encargados de cuidar la broma de Tsurugi! —exclamó Tenma alegre.

—¡Lo sé, Tenma! —contestó Shinsuke— ¡Éste es el mejor día de mi vida!

Justo en ese instante el karma decidió hacer acto de presencia y el profesor más severo de toda la Secundaria Raimon abrió la puerta, cruzó el umbral y recibió el certero golpe de un borrador lleno de tiza.

—Matsukaze. Nishizono. A la oficina del director. Ahora —ordenó el adulto con voz seca.

—Pero nosotros no fuimos, fue Tsurugi —refutó Tenma.

—Sin excusas —replicó el profesor severamente.

Trágicamente, Tenma y Shinsuke agacharon la cabeza y se encaminaron a la oficina del director para recibir su castigo mientras Tsurugi veía la escena de lejos tranquilo, ya que él no había sido castigado.

Unas horas después, Tenma y Shinsuke salían de la oficina del director después de recibir una larga charla acerca de los deberes y responsabilidades de un estudiante, cómo se debía tratar correctamente a los profesores y, por supuesto, una carta de amonestación para sus padres.

—Estoy acabado, Shinsuke —anunció Tenma deprimido—. Cuando Aki-nee vea la carta me matará.

—Que mala suerte, Tenma —compadeció Shinsuke—, y todo por culpa de cómo viste Tsurugi.

—¿Por cómo se viste? —preguntó Tenma intrigado.

—Exactamente, Tenma —reafirmó Shinsuke—. Si te das cuenta, Tsurugi es el único estudiante de la Secundaria que no viste el uniforme y a él jamás lo castigan, siempre tiene buenas calificaciones y la chica linda del curso de al lado dijo que ojalá la poseyera.

—¿Y todo eso por no vestir el uniforme escolar?

—La verdad es que no se me ocurre ninguna otra razón, ya que en lo demás, Tsurugi y yo somos completamente iguales.

Tenma reflexionó en silencio las palabras de Shinsuke mientras recordaba y se daba cuenta de que todo lo que había dicho su amigo era verdad, en especial la parte en la que Tsurugi y Shinsuke eran exactamente iguales, eso lo podía ver cualquiera.

—Shinsuke —dijo Tenma seriamente—. Si queremos ser geniales como Tsurugi, no ser castigados y tener buenas calificaciones, necesitamos vestirnos como él.

—¡Tienes razón, Tenma! —gritó Shinsuke asombrado—. ¿Cómo es que nunca se me había ocurrido?

—Nunca subestimes a tu capitán —contestó Tenma sonriente—. ¡Ahora, vamos! Tenemos que ir a la tienda emo-gótica-vengadora más cercana.

—¡Pero Tenma, todavía tenemos cuatro horas de clase! —recordó Shinsuke.

—No importa, Shinsuke. Seremos futbolistas, no necesitamos la escuela —dijo Tenma dando un pésimo ejemplo para la juventud.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Akane caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a la escuela para recibir una apropiada educación y ojalá tropezarse "accidentalmente" con Shin-sama, cuando de improviso sus planes se vieron interrumpidos ante la abrupta aparición de Aoi y Midori.

—¡Akane-chan, buenos días! —saludó alegre Aoi.

—Buenas días —respondió tranquilamente Akane un poco decepcionada de que no fuera Shindou.

—¡Chicas, buenos días! —habló una jovial voz, porque cuando se acaban los chistes está Kirino.

—Buenos días, Kirino-san —dijo amablemente Aoi—. Qué suerte que nos encontremos todos juntos antes de entrar a clases.

—Sólo faltan Tenma y el pequeño Shinsuke —comentó Midori colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

—Hablando de Tenma y Shinsuke —empezó Aoi—, ayer estaban actuando de una manera muy extraña.

—¿Extraña? ¿Cómo? —interrogó Kirino.

—Pues ayer les pedí que vinieran a mi casa para que practicáramos juntos caligrafía y no quisieron —reveló Aoi.

—No puedo creerlo —habló Kirino abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente—. ¿Tenma no quiso practicar su caligrafía? ¿Cómo es eso posible?

—No lo sé —volvió a decir Aoi—. La verdad es que estoy muy preocupada.

—Seguramente no es nada —tranquilizó Akane.

—Tal vez yo sepa algo —dijo Midori como quien no quiere la cosa—, ya que escuché un rumor de la amiga de la segunda gemela del curso de al lado que dice que vio a Tenma salir de una tienda de maquillaje. Primero pensé que estaba loca, pero si lo de la caligrafía es cierto, puede que Tenma quiera convertirse en un… delincuente.

Todos abrieron la boca con impacto al escuchar las deducciones de Midori.

—¡Tenemos que hablar con Shin-sama! ¡Él sabrá que hacer! —exclamó alarmada Akane.

El grupo de chicas… jeje, una broma, el grupo de chicas y Kirino corrió en dirección a la Secundaria. Para su buena fortuna, Shindou estaba comprando un helado en el carrito que se posiciona fuera de la entrada de Raimon.

—¡Pero, señor heladero, si no tiene helado de limón me voy a poner a llorar! —suplicó Shindou con los ojos vidriosos.

—Pero niño, sólo me quedan de sabor ajo y cebolla. No tengo más —explicó el heladero.

—De acuerdo, deme el de cebolla —pidió Shindou resignado.

—¡Shindou! —gritó Kirino con su masculina voz.

El jugador musical volteó para ver a Kirino y tres chicas correr hacia él, así que decidió comer su helado.

—¡Shindou-san, que bueno que lo encontramos! —exclamó Aoi.

—¡Tememos que Tenma haya decidido convertirse en un delincuente! —explicó Midori preocupada.

—Tranquilos —calmó Shindou—. Aunque Tenma decida convertirse en un delincuente no le durará más de un día ¿Recuerdan cuándo quiso convertirse en gladiador?

—¡Es cierto! —recordó Kirino—. Tenma se arrepintió justo cuando tenía que entrar a la jaula con el león.

—Shin-sama es tan inteligente —halagó Akane.

—Muchas gracias, Akane ¿quieres un poco de mi helado? —ofreció Shindou.

—Oh, la cebolla es mi sabor favorito. Gracias, Shin-sama —agradeció la manager fotográfica.

Mientras Kirino, Aoi y Midori observaban a Shindou y a Akane comer un helado de cebolla, dos figuras llegaron a escena.

—Buenos días, chicos ¿no es un gran día para ser malo? —saludó un chico vestido con pantalones morados, una camiseta roja y una chaqueta morada utilizada como capa.

—Así es —respondió un chico de baja estatura vestido de igual manera—. Es un buen día para ser malos, tener altas calificaciones y no ser nunca castigados.

Todos observaron con horror que los recién llegados eran nada más ni nada menos que Tenma y Shinsuke vestidos como Tsurugi.

—¡Tenma! ¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Aoi consternada.

—No me pasa nada —dijo Tenma para posteriormente meterse una mano al bolsillo y sacar una tarjeta—, preciosa —terminó leyendo lo que había escrito.

—¡Sí, preciosa! —apoyó Shinsuke.

Shindou y los otros se quedaron atónitos al escuchar como Tenma hablaba igual a un delincuente. Algo realmente malo le había pasado.

—¿Tenma-kun, no te pasó algo malo el día de ayer? —cuestionó suavemente Akane intentando buscar el origen del cambio de Tenma.

—Nada digno de mención —contestó Tenma para volver a meterse la mano al bolsillo y sacar otra tarjeta—, dulzura —leyó.

Nuevamente todos se sorprendieron por la actitud del capitán, especialmente Akane, la cual se sonrojó ya que nunca nadie le había dicho que era una dulzura. Shindou, al percatarse de esto, salió a defender lo que pensaba que era suyo.

—¡Tenma, ya me cansé de tu tonto juego! —gritó Shindou alzando un puño.

—¿Acaso quieres pelear? —empezó Tenma para después sacar una tercera tarjeta de su bolsillo y leerla—. Llorón.

—No pierdas tu tiempo con ellos, Tenma-rugi, mejor entremos a la Secundaria y hagamos cosas malas para subir nuestras calificaciones —sugirió Shinsuke sonriendo.

—Tienes razón, Shinsuke-rugi, no vale la pena seguir con estos chicos entrometidos y su estúpido perro —concluyó Tenma para después retirarse junto con su amigo.

—¡¿Pueden creerlo?! —se quejó Midori en voz alta—. ¡Acaban de decir que Kirino es un perro!

—Pues no me importa mucho —admitió Kirino—. Me han dicho afeminado tantas veces que perro no me parece tan grave.

—Eso no es importante —replicó Aoi—. ¿Acaso no escucharon cómo se llamaban entre sí? "Tenma-rugi" y "Shinsuke-rugi".

—¿Acaso estás sugiriendo que…? —empezó Kirino.

—¿… Tsurugi es el responsable? —terminó Midori.

—La verdad no quería aceptarlo, pero parece que Tsurugi a mal influenciado a Tenma y Shinsuke —dedujo Aoi seria.

—Pues vaya —dijo Midori—. Esto debe ser lo más raro de ésta semana ¿Tú qué crees, Akane?

—Me dijo que era una dulzura —repitió mecánicamente Akane toda sonrojada.

En ese instante los celos de Shindou empezaron a funcionar. _"Si Akane está sonrojada al ver a Tenma comportarse como Tsurugi, la única explicación lógica es que a Tsurugi le gusta Akane y haya convencido a Tenma de vestirse como él para poder acercarse a Akane y poder decir que se robó a mi no novia"._

—¡Tenemos que encontrar a Tsurugi! —anunció Shindou en voz alta.

—¡Muy bien, chicos! —habló Kirino en voz alta—. ¡Dispérsense y busquen pistas!

* * *

Tsurugi caminaba con culpa hacia la Secundaria, estaba tan deprimido que casi se puso el uniforme. La charla con su hermano Yuuichi lo había dejado pensativo, sentía que pronto comenzaría el flash back. Estaba muy cerca… comenzaría en cualquier momento…, pero sin ningún cartel de aviso, sólo comenzaría.

Después de que terminaron las clases el día anterior, Tsurugi fue a visitar a su hermano al hospital llevándole flores, porque la norma dice que hay que llevarle un tributo de flores a los enfermos del hospital. Ignoró a Taiyou que se escondía, a Fuyuka que cazaba y entró al cuarto de Yuuichi.

—Hola, Kyousuke —saludó Yuuichi desde su cama—. ¿Cómo te fue con tus estudios?

—Obtuve un 95 en lectura de runas vikingas. Fui un tonto al confundir la runa del caballo con la de Odín —admitió Kyousuke sentándose junto a su hermano.

—Un error le puede pasar a cualquiera. Dime más ¿ya te conseguiste una novia? —molestó un poco el hermano mayor.

—Mi vida privada es asunto mío —replicó el hermano menor un tanto abochornado.

—De acuerdo, no te enfades —sonrió Yuuichi—. Pero dime cómo están tus amigos, Tenma y los otros.

—Pues Tenma y Shinsuke fueron castigados —reveló el delantero.

—¿De verdad? —cuestionó Yuuichi extrañado—. ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron?

—La verdad fue un poco mi culpa —contó el hermano menor—. Había preparado una broma para el profesor de Crianza de Koalas, pero él pensó que fueron Tenma y Shinsuke.

—Kyousuke, eso está muy mal —regañó el hermano mayor frunciendo el ceño—. No puedes dejar que otros sufran las consecuencias de tus actos. Quiero que mañana le digas al profesor la verdad de quién hizo la broma y recibas tu castigo con honor.

—Está bien, hermano —contestó Kyousuke cabizbajo.

—Muy bien —dijo Yuuichi—. Como has decidido hacerte cargo de tus actos, te permito comer una de las galletas que me hizo Fuyuka-san.

En ese instante, la puerta se abrió de improviso y una mata de pelo naranja atravesó ésta para después meterse bajo la cama.

—¿Taiyou-kun, dónde estás? No te voy a hacer nada —se escuchaba la voz de Fuyuka desde afuera.

Fue en ese momento en el que Tsurugi decidió dejar de recordar, había sido suficientemente largo y no valía la pena recordar lo que había pasado después por muy gracioso que fuera.

De todas maneras, el chico ya había llegado a la entrada de la Secundaria y fue en ese entonces cuando se topó con Akane.

—Buenos días, Akane-san —saludó Tsurugi—. ¿Has visto a Tenma y a Shinsuke?

Akane estaba con la mirada perdida, parecía que se encontraba haciendo profundas reflexiones sobre quien sabe que cosas, así que Tsurugi decidió aclararse un poco la garganta para hacer notar su presencia. Akane dio un pequeño salto de la pura sorpresa, miró confundida de izquierda a derecha, de arriba abajo, después en diagonal y para finalizar giró su cabeza como un círculo.

—Lo siento, no estaba escuchando —se excusó Akane.

—Pues te noto algo distraída —comentó Tsurugi—. ¿Acaso te dijeron algo dulce?

—¡Qué vergüenza! —exclamó Akane tapándose el rostro con las manos.

" _Bien hecho, Kyousuke, la hiciste llorar"_ se recriminó a si mismo Tsurugi al ver la reacción de Akane.

—Por favor no llores, solo quiero saber si me podrías decir en dónde están Tenma y Shinsuke —dijo rapidamente el delantero.

—No lo sé, yo también los estoy buscando. Si quieres los buscamos juntos —sugirió la manager con timidez descubriendo su rostro.

—Muchas gracias, un poco de ayuda me vendría bien —agradeció Tsurugi comenzando a caminar.

—¿Tsurugi-kun, le puedo hacer una pregunta? —cuestionó la chica colocándose en marcha junto a él.

—Está bien ¿Qué quieres saber? —interrogó Tsurugi extrañado.

—Tsurugi-kun… crees que soy… ¿dulce? —soltó la muchacha avergonzada.

—Seguro, por qué no —respondió Tsurugi sin darle importancia al asunto.

Tsurugi y Akane siguieron su camino en busca de los miembros más hiperactivos de Raimon, sin embargo, no notaron que una persona los había observado.

* * *

Kirino caminaba por el pasillo con preocupación. Esperaba encontrar a Tenma y a Shinsuke antes de que algo malo pasara, aunque claro, una parte de su cerebro le decía que nada malo les iba a pasar, sólo estaban vestidos como Tsurugi, no es como si una raza de extraterrestres viniera a destruir la Tierra. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron aclarados al ver salir volando un alumno por la ventana.

—¿Y dices que eres defensa? No pudiste parar mi tiro más simple —se burló Tenma-rugi, mientras salía de un aula seguido por otros alumnos.

—¡Pero señor delincuente! —habló uno de los estudiantes random—. ¡Nosotros somos miembros del club de hockey!

—¡Yo no soy un delincuente! —se defendió Tenma-rugi—. Soy un vengador y he venido a vengar en el nombre de Faram Obius.

" _Esto se está poniendo extraño, quiero decir, incluso para estándares de Tenma"_ pensó Kirino.

—Tenma, deja a esos chicos en paz y ven conmigo —ordenó Ranmaru.

—¡Al fin un digno oponente! —exclamó Tenma-rugi al notar la presencia de Kirino—. Ahora elevemos nuestros cosmos y tengamos una épica batalla de soccer.

—¡Tenma, no digas tonterías! —replicó Kirino—. ¡Cuando un profesor vea lo que has hecho, te castigará!

—A mi no pueden castigarme —contestó Tenma-rugi sonriente—, porque yo tengo un invencible Soul que es la fusión de un Pegaso y un Lobo, yo lo llamo "Pegabo".

Si Kirino se hubiera encontrado solo en su casa frente a su computadora habría pensado " _Mucho internet por el día de hoy"_ , pero ésta era la realidad, realidad en la que niños de secundaria invocan espíritus animales, viajan a través del tiempo y pelean contra extraterrestres para salvar la galaxia.

En esos momentos aparecieron Aoi y Midori, quienes cargaban a Shinsuke, el cual tenía una… Tsuruginesa… sonrisa.

—¡Kirino-kun, que bueno que encontraste a Tenma! —gritó Aoi—. ¡Ahora podremos sanarlos con el poder de la amistad!

—¿El poder de la amistad? Lo que necesitan estos chicos es un buen par de coscorrones —contradijo Midori alzando un puño.

—Chicas —habló Kirino—. Qué bueno que las veo ¿En dónde encontraron a Shinsuke?

—Este pequeño pervertido —empezó Midori— intentó meterse al vestidor de chicas.

—Yo no intenté meterme al vestidor de chicas —negó Shinsuke-rugi—. Fue el vestidor el que llamó toda mi Tsuruginidad.

—Oigan, chicos —dijo Aoi llamando la atención—. ¿Qué pasó con el resto de los alumnos que estaban aquí hace un momento?

—Pues tocaron para entrar a clases —respondió Tenma-rugi para posteriormente sacar una tarjeta del bolsillo y leerla—, gallina.

Todos los presentes se quedaron callados después de escuchar la frase de Tenma.

—¡Oh, rayos! —exclamó Tenma hablando con normalidad—. ¡Confundí las tarjetas de nuevo! Espera un momento, Aoi, ya te diré lo que tengo que decirte —informó mientras leía todas las tarjetas que tenía en sus bolsillos.

—¡¿Qué está pasando aquí?! —Se escuchó una voz gritar por todo el pasillo.

Todos giraron sus cabezas y observaron la increíble, espectacular y nada sorpresiva aparición del original Tsurugi, y Akane, que venía con él.

—¡Al fin! —dijo Shinsuke-rugi—. ¡Un digno oponente! Cuando acabe con el original, todos pensarán que yo soy el original.

—Tsurugi, que bueno que llegas —habló Kirino serio—. ¿Puedes explicarnos por qué rayos Tenma y Shinsuke te están imitando?

Tsurugi miró al suelo con culpa, al parecer el castigo del profesor fue demasiado lejos, volviendo locos a Tenma y a Shinsuke. Ahora debía afrontar la cruel realidad.

—Todo es mi culpa —reveló Tsurugi secamente.

—¡No digas eso, Tsurugi-kun! —replicó Akane—. ¡Seguramente todo es un malentendido!

—Aquí no hay malos entendidos, dulzura —dijo una voz misteriosa.

—¡¿Quién dijo eso?! —exclamó Midori molesta.

En ese instante, el techo del pasillo se rompió y Shindou apareció frente a ellos… vestido como Tsurugi.

—¿Shindou, qué estás haciendo? —cuestionó el peli rosa, mejor conocido como Kirino.

—Ya no soy Shindou, ahora soy Shindou-rugi. Soy el chico más groovie y buena vibra, pero también soy un vengador melancólico que rechaza a todas las chicas… que no me dan comida —se autopresentó el ex-capitán de Raimon.

—¿Shindou, por qué hablas como si vinieras de una mala película de los años sesenta? —interrogó Midori perturbada.

—¡Shindou-senpai, se ve muy bien! —alabó Tenma—. ¿No te dije Shinsuke que al vestirnos como Tsurugi también iniciaríamos una nueva moda?

—¡Tenías razón, Tenma! —concordó Shinsuke hablando con normalidad.

—Shin-sama —habló Akane—. ¿Por qué está actuando de esa manera?

—Mi dulce dama que con sus dulces palabras endulza endulzadamente mis endulzados oídos —empezó Shindou-rugi con una dulce redundancia—. Hago esto porque sé que te gustan los chicos como el chupasangre de Tsurugi.

—¡Basta! —interrumpió Tsurugi alzando la voz—. En primer lugar, Shindou, ve a terapia. A Tenma y a Shinsuke sólo les voy a decir una cosa… Lo siento.

Todo el grupo se quedó callado, nadie podía dar crédito a sus oídos ¿Tsurugi pidiendo perdón? Ni en mis más salvajes fanfics lo había pensado.

—¿A qué te refieres, Tsurugi? —preguntó intrigado Tenma.

—Por mi culpa te castigaron a ti y a Shinsuke por la broma que yo hice, es por eso que te pido perdón —explicó Kyousuke.

Tenma y Shinsuke no pudieron soportar la emoción y comenzaron a llorar lágrimas negras por el delineador de ojos.

—¡Claro que te perdono, Tsurugi! —gritó Tenma emocionado.

—¡Yo también te perdono! —exclamó Shinsuke.

En ese instante, los jugadores más jóvenes de Raimon saltaron a abrazar a Tsurugi, el cual recibió el abrazo a modo de castigo por lo que había hecho.

—¡Ahora vamos a hacer más amigos que antes! —sentenció Tenma entre sollozos.

—¡Sí, eso! —apoyó el portero.

—Esto es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida —decían Aoi y Kirino con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Chicos, no quiero arruinar el momento —habló Midori—, pero tenemos que apurarnos para llegar a la segunda hora de clases.

—¡Un momento! —interrumpió Shindou—. ¿Y yo qué?

—Shin-sama —llamó la atención Akane—. No necesita cambiar de apariencia para llamar mi atención. Siempre tendré espacio en mi cámara para usted.

Dicho esto, todos los que no estaban vestidos como Tsurugi se retiraron del lugar, aunque Akane pensaba _"Pero debo reconocer que el estilo de Tsurugi es sexy"_. Una vez que los cuatro chicos estuvieron solos, Shindou se sacó la ropa…

Revelando que debajo tenía el uniforme.

—Ya me sentía mal de vestirme así —comentó Shindou.

—¿Shindou-senpai, de dónde sacó la ropa? —cuestionó Tenma, ya que él había pagado una fortuna por su ropa y la de Shinsuke. La tarjeta de crédito de Aki-nee no iba a estar nada contenta.

—La encontré en el club de teatro —contestó Shindou.

En esos instantes, un profesor entró a escena.

—Que bueno que los encuentro, chicos —saludó el profesor—. Como no asistieron al primer bloque de clases, no pude entregarles sus exámenes. Felicidades, joven Tsurugi, obtuvo la máxima calificación —dijo entregándole el examen de Psicología Marina Avanzada a Tsurugi.

—¿Qué hay de nosotros? —interrogó Shinsuke.

—Nishizono y Matsukaze obtuvieron un 95 cada uno en el examen de Psicología Marina Avanzada, los felicito —anunció el profesor entregando el examen correspondiente a cada uno.

—¡Profesor! —llamó la atención Shindou—. ¿Qué hay de mi calificación en mi examen de Lingüística Ovina?

—Déjeme decirle, joven Shindou, que obtuvo la peor calificación y, además, ahora usted está castigado por hacer un agujero en el techo. Vaya a la oficina del director —ordenó el profesor.

—Pero yo… —intentó excusarse Shindou.

—¡Ahora! —anunció severamente el profesor.

Tenma, Shinsuke y Tsurugi observaron cómo Shindou se alejaba lenta y cabizbajamente, pero ninguno de los tres se dio cuenta que una chica de algún curso random de la Secundaria miraba a Shinsuke pensando _"Ojalá me poseyera"._

 **FIN**

 **Henos aquí, con un One-Shot para recuperar la inspiración. Ahora que salí de vacaciones espero poder concentrarme más en mi fic Todos aman a Aki, pero no prometo nada así que sólo tienen éste One-Shot, jeje.**

 **Ahora preguntas.**

 **¿Cuántas tarjetas tenia Tenma en su bolsillo?**

 **¿Taiyou habrá logrado escapar de Fuyuka?**

 **¿El heladero tendrá más helados sabor cebolla?**

 **¿Cuál sería el curso más raro de Raimon?**

 **¿Por qué tenían ropa de Tsurugi en el club de teatro?**

 **¡Ninguna de éstas preguntas será respondida porque esto es un One-Shot!**

 **Y recuerden, todos tenemos un Tsurugi dentro de nosotros, sólo tenemos que dejarlo salir… excepto si es para meterse a los vestidores del sexo opuesto. Eso no se hace. Caca.**

 **¿Reviews?**


End file.
